SUMMARY/ABSTRACT NBER Roybal Center for Behavior Change in Health ? Pilot Core The pilot core is the scientific focus of the Center. Through experimental pilot awards, the core tests cost- effective, scalable interventions that nudge behavior in ways that are likely to improve health outcomes. Up to four pilot projects will be initiated in each year of the Center. The experimental interventions will include natural experiments, field experiments and laboratory experiments; and will be designed from decision-making mechanisms with analytic and theoretical foundations in the behavioral sciences. Among the categories of health-related behavior we plan to study are interventions to improve nutrition; interventions to increase exercise; interventions to overcome addiction, including tobacco, alcohol, and opioids; intervention to promote preventive care, including vaccinations and incremental utilization of workplace wellness programs; interventions to improve medical adherence, including the filling of pharmaceutical prescriptions; and interventions to improve the decisions of health care providers, including applications of machine learning. The pilot core is strengthened by a partnership with Geisinger Clinic, a non-profit health care network and insurer with a rich history of innovative delivery reforms and experimental research to improve population health in an active, well-integrated, health care delivery and community health setting. The NBER-Geisinger partnership provides a core infrastructure for implementing experimental interventions on-site with an engaged and committed health care delivery partner. Roughly half of the pilot projects will be conducted in collaboration with Geisinger.